


Serendipity

by acciofluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, frat boy draco, fratboy!draco, reader x draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofluff/pseuds/acciofluff
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·ty - /ˌserənˈdipədē / - n; the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.NonMagick AU -  FratBoy!Draco x Reader (female) - You meet the cocky and confident Draco, president of the second largest fraternity at their university. All you sees is a fuck boy-frat boy while he sees a conquest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note; this story has a lot of flash backs mixed in with "present day". flash backs will be separated by the super long sparkle breakd + be italicized unless otherwise noted. :)

“Malfoy! Hurry the fuck up!” Blaise yelled through the door. “People are starting to show up!”

Draco looked in the mirror and adjusted his quiff a bit, “Coming!” 

Blaise snorted from the other side, “Sure thing. Just don’t leave a mess.” He joked and Draco heard him go down the hall.

He rolled his eyes and left the room. You said you were going to be coming to the party and he was looking forward to that. He had been trying to convince you for the entire semester to attend a variety of the parties that his frat put on while you always said no.

Draco was perched on top of Theo’s shoulders, both shotgunning beers racing to see who could finish theirs first. 

Draco beat Theo effortlessly. There was no contest. Draco was cheering from his friend’s shoulders, tossing his can towards the large recycling bin in the center of the room. He saw you come in from where he was sitting.

A smirk graced his features as he climbed off of Theo’s shoulders. You looked just as beautiful as when he met you at the beginning of the semester.

But of course, he would never say that to your face.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ Draco was late to class and hurried through the door. _

_ “Diggory, Cedric?” Professor Snape called out and Draco sighed in relief. He was far from the ‘M’ last names.  _

Now to find a seat in an almost full class,  _ he thought to himself. His eyes scanned the rows of students, ignoring the eyes watching him. _

_ There, in the middle row, in the middle section was a single chair between a guy from a different frat and one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen with a great set of tits too.  _

_ He pushed and squeezed his way through a lot of grumbly students, every one of them giving him a dirty look. He barely muttered a ‘sorry’ until he got to you. Draco “accidentally” plopped down on your desk before sliding over to the empty seat. _

_ You rolled your eyes and picked up your pencil, Draco watched the slight bounce of your tits carefully. He bit on his lip and shifted his eyes to the front. _

_ You leaned back and called out here when the professor called your name. Draco repeated your name in his head a couple times before glancing at you—not subtle at all, taking in your features. _

_ You shifted in your seat, side glancing at him. Obviously, you knew who this blonde was. Draco Malfoy, president of Sigma Nu, second largest fraternity on campus. But you mostly knew him for his persona, he would fuck anything that walked. You didn’t want anything to do with him and you didn’t want him between your legs. “Can I help you?” You asked quietly, not taking your eyes off of Professor Snape. _

_ “I might need a partner in this class.” He murmured, shifting in his seat to face you entirely. “What do you think? Will you be my partner ?” Draco chewed a bit on his lip as he watched you, letting himself seem innocent. _

_ You sighed and shifted your gaze to meet his. You understood as to why girls (hell, even guys) swooned for this guy. Sharp silver eyes, a perfect smile, and a cunning look. But that smirk and the look in his eyes said he was anything but soft and caring. They looked hungry. “I don’t think—“ _

_ “Darling, darling, c’mon. Who else would I ask?” He batted his lashes as he spoke. “Please?” He pouted a bit. _

_ His pink lips were so nice, they looked so soft and kissable. Fucking hell. “Fine, Drake, is it?” _

_ Draco frowned and every trace of trying to entice you was out the door. _

_ “Draco. My name is Draco Malfoy.” He huffed a bit, taking your phone and putting his number in and sending himself a text. _

_ You had to fight the smirk. Popping that cocky balloon made you feel a bit better about it. You type his name in your phone as Drake and lock it. “Great.” You shifted to look at the professor again. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco made his way over to you at the keg. “Hey,” he smiled, leaning against the wall. Draco had a faint buzz going and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

You look up from your beer, “Drake, nice party.” You nod a bit as he chuckled.

“Thanks. I am glad you made it.” His eyes looked your body up and down, not caring to be sneaky about it. “You look absolutely fuckable.” Draco poured himself a beer after you finished pouring yours.

A faint flush works from your chest, touching your cheeks. “Mm. Not looking too bad yourself, Malfoy.” You murmured and took a sip off your beer, your eyes watching him carefully.

His chest puffed in pride and his shoulders broadened a bit. “Thanks, love.” He smiled a bit at you.

You raised your brows with a smirk. You two had become close from all your ‘studying’. Don’t get it wrong, there  _ was _ studying. But it went from using sweeties to encourage one another to a different kind of sweetie...

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ You tolerated the man-slut, fuck boy more often than not. He was constantly asking you out, inviting you to his frat’s parties, and then he got desperate enough to just ask for hookups. But you agreed to study sessions only—ignoring the fact that he called it study dates. Because you knew he was doing it to piss you off. _

_ Draco pouted at the gummy bear, it was a green one-his favorite. “I don’t knowwwww.” He whined loudly. “Gummy bears aren’t even enough encouragement anymore.” He huffed and watched you carefully. He loved his time with you. Mainly because of your tits, but once you had caught on, you wore sweatshirts that kept everything hidden-much to his disappointment. _

_ “Do you want to switch to chocolates?” You asked, leaning back against the wall, stretching your legs out in front of you. _

_ The two of you studied in the stairwell in your dorm. There was hardly ever anyone else here which made it easy to focus _ -and definitely not a sexy place.  _ He would bring you tea and you would supply the gummy bears or chocolates.  _

_ He searched your eyes for a moment, biting on his lip. “I don’t think sweets will do it.” _

_ “I could get beers instead? Sip if we get it right—“ _

_ “No. I was thinking something a bit more… Rewarding. For both of us.” He said eloquently, examining his well manicured nails. It had taken him this long to get you to actually joke with him and you had finally stopped wearing sweatshirts (not that high collared, long sleeves did much for his viewing pleasure). _

_ You arched a single brow, “I am not going to touch your dick. Hate to break it to you Malfoy, but I don’t know how much of a ‘reward’ your dick would actually be.” _

_ Draco rolled his eyes, “No. You’re _ not allowed  _ to touch my dick. I was just thinking of some kisses?” He offered, sounding bored. _

_ You blinked at him a couple different times, “Just answer the damn question. Don’t ask me to kiss you again.” You huffed at him which had him pout for a moment before he answered slowly. _

_ Some time during his pouting (and not staring at those perfect soft lips) and his effort in trying to get the right answer after saying ‘no’ to kisses, you found yourself wanting to kiss him, wanting to taste him. _

_ You nodded as he had gotten the question right and brought the gummy bear to his lips. He opened his mouth and you fed him the bear before leaning back, a light flush worked its way up your cheeks.  _

_ You knew you were attracted to Draco, he was funny, thoughtful in small ways, but fucking hell. He was just another frat boy. You couldn’t be attracted to someone who went through girls like tissues for jerking off. _

_ But here you were, thinking about those lips on yours. _ All it is is lust,  _ you told yourself. _

_ Draco watched you look at his lips and how you subconsciously licked yours. He glanced down and read off the next question and could tell you weren’t paying attention. His hand rested on your knee, “Love, do I need to repeat the question?” He asked quietly, not wanting to distract you from the quiet moment you had thinking about him. _

_ “Yes please.” You nodded, flushing. You looked away and listened to the question. You answered it correctly and Draco nodded, going to feed you the gummy but at the last second, he leaned in and gave you a gentle kiss. _

_ “Correct.” He said as he pulled away from you, his eyes on yours. _

_ Your cheeks were red and you just nod. “Great. Your t-turn.” You stuttered and read through the next question, your hands slightly shaky. _

_ He answered it and looked at you, brow coming up. You lean in and give him a kiss but you couldn’t make yourself pull away. _

_ Draco pulled you closer and you allowed him to do so. You were straddling him, his hands gripped your hips, keeping you in place. You leaned in to give him the kiss. Your lips were fervent against his, his tongue gently pushed into your mouth with you letting him. You let out a soft sigh, knotting your hands in his always soft, platinum hair. You tugged gently at it while his grip tightened on your hips. _

_ You only pulled away because you felt his hand go up the back of your shirt. “Know how to ruin a perfectly good reward there, Malfoy.” You tried to snap at him but were much too breathless. _

_ He chuckled and kissed your shoulder, “You’re welcome, love.” Draco smirked. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

“This is really something,” You said as you glanced around the house. It was starting to get into full swing. Girls grinding on guys, a few random couples kissing, body shots, beer pong—all of it.

Draco just focused on you, “It’s my castle, love. What else did you expect.” He pulled you into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of tequila. “Body shots.” He said with his eyes trailing up and down your body slowly.

You flushed and shrugged. “You first Malfoy, shirt off.” You grabbed a couple of lime slices and the salt.

He happily took it off and tossed it to the side. You licked along his collar bone gently and poured the salt where you licked. You hummed and put the lime in his mouth and poured yourself a shot. His eyes were focused on you, following your movements.

You licked the salt off, took the shot, and took the lime out of his mouth—well you would have, but he dropped the lime at the last minute so you were kissing him.

Smiling softly, your hand cupped his cheek, “Cheeky fuck.” You laughed and shook your head, trailing your hand down to his chest to give it a light slap.

“Let’s go study.” He winked as he took your hand and tugged you towards the stairs.

The frat house was packed at this point, the only way to not lose Draco was to hold his hand. You also knew you wouldn’t be doing any studying—much like before.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ You pulled away, trying to catch your breath. _

_ Draco smirked, “I take it, I was correct?” He asked and lightly rubbed his hand over your bum. _

_ With a roll of your eyes, you get off his lap and nod. “Yeah, you did.” _

_ “You know, the make outs are kinda getting boring. We should-” _

_ “We aren’t going to fuck.” You said dully. “It would take too long.” _

_ Draco looked at you in surprise. “Why don’t we-” _

_ “No. We are study buddies. Not fuck buddies.” You leaned against the wall, letting your legs drape over his lap. _

_ “Can I at least touch your arse?” He rubbed your leg gently. “I need some good arse encouragement.” Draco chuckled and winked at you. _

_ You settled back and thought for a few moments, “fine. You touch my ass and you take your shirt off.”  _

_ “Be honest with yourself, Y/N, you’ve always wanted to see me without my shirt on.” He sighed somewhat dramatically before he started to laugh. His head fell back and you flushed. _

_ You loved making him laugh, but not at your expense. “No. It’s not fair if you touch my ass. You have to do something for me.” _

_ “What?! You don’t want to touch me arse?!” He feigned hurt feelings and shook his head. _

_ You rolled your eyes again, “Unfortunately, Malfoy, it doesn’t give me the same satisfaction as you.” _

_ “Oh, so you’ll get satisfaction with me taking my shirt off?” He smirked and winked. _

_ “Oh, for gods sake Draco, don’t you have a sorority girl to bang?” You laughed and stood up, holding your hand out to him. _

_ “That’s tomorrow.” He kissed your cheek. “See you in a couple days.” He wiggled his fingers and walked away, exaggerating the swing of his hips. “Enjoy it while you can.” _

_ You were looking forward to your next study session, like you had been the last few. _

_ Just like Draco had been, and it wasn’t necessarily just because of the make outs. He saw you as a good friend. _

_ A good friend he wanted to nail. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

“All right.” You roll your eyes, ignoring the racing of your heart and the nervous butterflies in your stomach. You definitely weren’t a virgin, but you have been attracted to Draco for a while now and tonight felt like  _ the _ night.

And you knew Draco felt the same..

He led you through the crowd of people, going up the stairs and slipping into the bathroom, pulling you with him.

As soon as the door was shut, he pushed you against it and lifted you up, his lips rough against yours. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist with your arms around his neck. The need between the two of you was tangible. His kisses were as relieving as a tall glass of water after being stuck in the dessert.

You heard his fingers fumble with the lock and the triumphant hum came from him as he moved the two of you away from the door. He set you on the counter and pulled off your shirt. He let out an appreciative sound. You had picked your best black lace bra and underwear just in case something happened.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ You and Draco had holed up in your dorm room, his shirt was off, his large hands gripping tightly on your ass.  _

_ You two had to agree to at least finish the study guide questions before you got rewards otherwise nothing would get done. _

_ He moved your hips slowly, having you grind on him, making moans fall from his lips. You could easily feel his boner through his jeans and the thin fabric of your leggings. When your clit caught, you gasped against his lips. Draco focused on guiding your movements until he had you moaning.  _

_ He moved quickly so you were underneath him, his hands pulling off your shirt, leaving you in a simple white lace bra. _

_ “Fucking hell, love.” He kissed along the outline of your bra cups, keeping your legs spread as he grinded himself against you. _

_ A soft whimper of his name came from your lips and you dug your nails into his shoulders. He let out a soft growl and bit gently at the soft skin, his eyes watching you. _

_ Draco’s eyes were dark with lust as he pushed his hand down your pants. He shifted so he was laying next to you, his lips nothing but soft whispers of kisses along your neck before murmuring in your ear, “Let me rub you through your panties. I want to hear you moan for me as I get you soaking.” Draco bit lightly at your ear lobe, his fingers pressed against your clit over your panties. _

_ You were already soaking wet for him. You swallowed thickly before nodding. He leaned in to kiss you as he pressed his fingers against you, rubbing slowly at first before speeding his hand up. _

_ The heat pooled in your stomach, the deep flush went from your chest to your cheeks, and you couldn’t control the noises you were making. Draco loved every moment of it. _

_ You started to arch as you were about to cum when you heard the door knob jiggle. You shoved Draco off you and pulled your shirt back on as the door opened. Your roommate walked in, glanced over and blushed before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. He started to laugh and you just turned deep red and shook your head. “Get out of here Malfoy. I’ll see you later.” _

_ “I know we will.” He smirked and gave you a cocky grin before leaning in to give you a sloppy kiss and slipping out of his room. _

_ The next week, you got invited to yet another one of his stupid frat parties. You gave him yet another maybe, but you both knew you’d be there. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” He praised and bit gently at your soft skin before unclipping your bra with one hand, his free hand gripped your waist tightly.

You pulled off your bra and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He growled softly and leaned in to kiss you hungrily.

You gasped against his lips and gripped his shoulders, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“You need to get rid of these jeans. I’m going to make sure you don’t fucking see straight.” He growled.

Nodding, you unbuttoned them and before you could tug them off, Draco pulled them right off you. You were freshly shaven and wearing the thinnest black thong that you owned. He looked on in appreciation for a moment. He kissed along your thighs and with bites here and there as he went. He kissed you over your panties, pushing you down gently so you could lean against the mirror. 

“Fucking open the door! I need to piss!” Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

Draco didn’t break stride. He sucked lightly against your panty covered clit.

“Fucking move my panties.” You demanded, not liking the teasing. He rolled his eyes and just ripped the panties off you—leaving the thin fabric torn, ruined, and discarded aside. He leaned in and sucked roughly on your clit, pushing two of his fingers into you. You buried your fingers in his hair, tugging him to get closer. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” You whimpered out.

Draco hummed and sucked and a bit more roughly. He moaned against you, his fingers curling. You found yourself arching and tugging at his hair. He groaned and sucked harder at your clit.

You two must have been in there for a while because the knocks were getting more fervent. Both girls’ and guys’ voices calling out for you two to open up and hurry, that they needed to piss.

You did start to feel a bit guilty about it but looking down at Draco buried between your legs and meeting his eyes… there was no remorse in his silver eyes. If anything, it was pride. He smirked and winked at you. Draco was nowhere near being done with you.

He pulled away when he felt you tightening around his fingers. He was not going to let you cum on his fingers.

You sat up and pulled Draco in to kiss you, not caring that you couldn't taste yourself on his lips-if anything it turned you on even more. You fumbled with the button on his jeans and shoved them down along with his boxers and gripped his hard on, moving your hand up and down his dick slowly. “Condom?” You gasped as you kissed on his neck, leaving a scatter of dark purple marks. You didn’t want him to forget this.

And he wouldn’t.

He pulled it out his back pocket and you raised your brow. “Were you expecting this?”

Draco couldn’t focus. Your lips were swollen and beautiful. The taste of you lingering-his new favorite flavor. Hair mussed. Eyes dark with lust. “I wasn’t. I am just always prepared.”

“Christ, Malfoy, you are such a man whore.” You rolled your eyes and pulled him in for a kiss anyways.

He hummed against your lips. He wanted you. Now. Didn’t help that he’s wanted you for a while.

Draco let you pull away first before handing you the condom. He winked at you and rubbed your back as you tore open the tinfoil of the packaging.

More banging at the door. You looked up at him, guilt clouding your eyes.

“Ignore them.” He shrugged and gave you a kiss. With a nod, you pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it down his dick carefully. He let out a content sigh and you looked up at him to give him a kiss and he pulled you to the edge of the counter, lining himself up before pushing into you.

You moaned against his lips, pulling him closer, if possible.

“So good.” He gasped against your lips before starting to fuck in and out of you. Your head tipped back and you let out a loud moan. He bit and sucked on your neck-giving you a dark purple love bite. You begged him to thrust harder and soon he was going hard and fast, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing quickly. You gasped and cried out his name as you felt yourself start to get closer.

Draco caught his own eye in the mirror and smirked at himself. Finally nailing his study partner. What he wanted, what you needed. And now you two were doing what he wanted.

He could hear the pounding on the door and the groans of people when they hear you moan.

_ Good. Leave us the fuck alone _ . He kissed you and groaned into your mouth as you dug your nails into his back and dragged him down.

“Cum.” He demanded and bit down on your neck.

You whimpered loudly, pulling him closer. Draco bit harder and his fingers were a blur on your clit. You started to cry out Draco’s name loudly.

Draco felt you tighten around him and he moaned loudly, spilling into the condom. You rested your head against his shoulder. “Fuck.” You whimpered out.

His head was tipped back and he let out a breathless laugh. “Yeah. Let’s finish this in my room? Let me take care of you properly through the night?” He asked and nuzzled your neck after a moment.

“Fucking please.” You gasped and pulled him in for another kiss.

He kissed you back for a moment before pulling out and taking the condom off and knotted it before tossing it in the trash.

You tossed your panties in the trash and pulled your jeans back up as Draco got redressed. You tried to smooth your hair and he doesn’t care about his. He took your hand and led you out of the bathroom. Everyone waiting in line was glaring except for the few who were busy making out with someone. Draco led you to his room and locked it as you walked into the room. He came over and took off your shirt, tossing it to the floor. You did the same to him. He unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down to gather round your ankles as you stepped out of them, tugging Draco’s down as well. He pushed you back onto the bed and you pulled him closer, meeting his lips eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the rest of the semester, you and Draco fucked regularly. You didn’t feel like your friendship with him was at stake either. You two kept it extremely casual.

If you both were honest with yourselves, it was the best fucking either of you had ever had. It was dirty and it was rough. Sometimes Draco would finger you in class, only when you would wear a skirt and you both sat in the far back with your turntables turned up and over the lap. Sometimes he would trap you in an empty classroom and you’d eagerly drop to your knees. Studying stopped being studying and just you two spending time together between making out and having sex

You weren’t that dumb to think that this frat boy would ask you to go steady and be his sole fuck. Because, no matter how much time you two spent together and how often you fucked, how often his fingers were in you, how often his dick was in your mouth—Draco was still a frat boy with only one thing on his mind: a good fucking.

Once summer started, things didn’t let up between the two of you. You only lived an hour and a half away from each other, so you’d go up for a weekend of partying and fucking with Draco or vice versa. It was not a summer romance.

It wouldn’t be a romance of any sort. Ever.

He was a fuckboy, man slut, frat brother.

Fall came too quickly for you and for Draco. You both liked the freedom of what was going on. And with your guys’ new schedule being completely opposite, the fucking started to only happen on the weekend, much to both of your dismay.

You hurried into class, running late from a quickie with Draco—which was  _ almost _ pointless because now you were late.

A bright blue eyed boy waved you to the open seat next to him and you hurry to sit down. You knew you reeked of body spray poorly masking the scent of sex. Your hair was a mess, your lips swollen, and a few love bites barely masked by makeup.

“Thanks.” You breathed out and tried to smooth out your hair.

“No worries.” He chuckled and handed you the check in sheet. “I was just about to turn it in.”

“Oh, bless you.” You said in relief and signed the sheet quickly.

You were so frazzled and in your own head, self-conscious about what had happened and what was happening, that you didn’t notice this other student was watching you carefully before shifting his eyes away.

You handed it back to him and said another thanks. He leaned over and introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Ron.”

“Hi.” You smiled at him before introducing yourself. 

“Nice to meet you,” he murmured and went quiet as the professor started to talk.

You were packing up when you saw Ron lingering. “I know this might seem weird. but I like to exchange numbers with people in my classes to have a contact for missing classes, studying, or something. Would you want to exchange numbers?” He asked, raising his brows.

“Oh yeah! Of course,” You handed him your phone to put his number in and he sent himself a text.

“Should I save you a seat next class in case you’re late?” He chuckled a bit.

You laughed, “sounds perfect. If I beat you to class, I’ll save yours.”

You two were walking out together at this point and he nodded. “Sounds great!.” He laughed.

“I’ll see you around, Ron.” You waved and headed out of the building and toward your dorm.

He watched you go and turned to leave as well.

You found yourself being with Ron more and more. You two were always sitting next to each other in class. Ron started to bring snacks to share, sweets and crisps.

You two were sharing a bag of gummy worms, whispering jokes about the prof and her lecture. You two had been studying together as well but not like the way you and Draco did.

Your time with Draco was getting even less at this point. You missed the constant fucking.

So did Draco. He talked to Blaise about it occasionally. But Blaise’s response was for Draco to just find a new regular fuck. All that would be more work for Draco and not like he’d admit it to Blaise, but he liked that it was  _ you _ that was his regular fuck.

You two were able to laugh and joke about things. Your friendship wasn’t ruined by sex. And he also enjoyed that you didn’t care about making things more than they need to be.

He and Blaise were heading to the dining hall, still chatting when Blaise pointed you out. “Isn’t that her?” He asks.

Draco looked over at you, standing with another guy, laughing and heading towards the parking lot. “Yeah.” He nodded, tilting his head to the side.  _ Who in the hell was the ginger?  _

“Who is that?” He prodded.

Draco couldn’t answer. You never mentioned seeing another guy. “I don’t know. Probably a friend from class.” The two of them watched Ron open the door for you and hurried around to get in. “Maybe getting lunch or something.”

Blaise raised his brows a bit at him, “Lunch? What is she going to be eating, his dick?”

Draco punched his arm, “Oh shut up. We aren’t in a relationship.” He pointed out. “She can see who she wants.”

“What if she’s going to fuck him? Then you’re not the only one screwing her.” He hummed and adjusted the beanie on his head.

Draco smoothed his hair. “Then she’s fucking two guys. I fuck other chicks all the time.” He rolled his eyes. “We are not exclusive.”

Blaise shrugged and popped a piece of gum into his mouth.

Ron was taking you to one of his favorite burger joints in town. “Okay, tell me more about your childhood. Like what did you do growing up?” He asked.

You shrugged a bit. You weren’t used to answering as many questions about yourself as you did with Ron. He wanted to know about you. Know who you were, what you were about.

Ron liked you, plain and simple.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

As the fall semester went on, the fucking with Draco was less and less as you spent more time with Ron. Soon, you started kissing him, cuddling him. Everything but stuff under the clothes.

Finally, it came down to the choice at hand.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Those five little words that ultimately shocked you but made your heart soar at the same time.

“Yes.” You couldn’t fight the grin on your lips as you said yes to Ron.

“Really?” He asked, his brows raising a bit.

“Really!” You laughed and leaned in to give him a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close to him as he deepened the kiss.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

You picked at the paper on the coffee cup as you waited for Draco in the hallway where this all started.

He came bounding up, putting the cup in your hand on the window ledge, pushing you gently against the wall. Draco leaned in to kiss you, but you turned your head so the opened mouth kiss hit your cheek. “Love…?” He frowned and gripped your hips a bit more tightly.

“I’m sorry, Draco. But I-I’ve found someone.” You said awkwardly, pushing him off you gently.

“Found someone?” Draco’s tone was confused.

“I have a boyfriend now. I can’t be fucking around with you anymore. Literally. We can still be friends. But we need to cool it.” You said softly and picked up your tea again.

Draco felt a deep seed of betrayal root in his gut. He felt as if you were his best friend. Well, best fuck buddy really. “Oh good. This was getting boring.” He said coldly and took his tea that you brought. “I have a fuck waiting for me actually. I was going to hit that after you. But guess I can move that up.”.

It hurt you more than you would like to admit. So, you wouldn’t. “Oh, okay. Well, I had fun while it lasted, Draco.” You nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek and left the stairwell, going to meet Ron at the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and you lasted through the rest of university, moving London and getting a flat together. Draco fucked his way through the rest of his university experience, always keeping a side eye on you. But as you and Ron got closer, the more Draco forgot about you. Just like you forgot about Draco.

You had to admit, Ron was good in bed, but the whispers of Draco were always with you and were never going to leave.

It was the same for Draco, but not like he would admit that. After he graduated, he also moved to the capitol, but on the other side of town. He didn’t know where you went off to, nor did you know where he went. Not that either of you cared.

Draco had his short-term girlfriends here and there. Nothing serious. The latest girl, he had to break up with because she wanted to move in after a couple months. He met up with his old frat brothers, Blaise and Theo, frequently down at the pub. That was a brotherhood that was never lost.

Draco was enjoying his bachelor life while you loved life with Ron.

Marriage was always in the works between the two of you. Ron wanted it and you wanted it, but there was just always something holding it off. The entire relationship just grew stagnate the more you two waited to take the next step.

One day, you came home after a  _ long _ day. You kicked your heels off in the doorway and started towards your room. You stopped when you saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table, alone, and a beer in front of him.

He was picking at the label of his beer. You frown and come over to him, “Baby?” You said cautiously, rubbing his shoulders gently.

Ron shrugged away from your touch. “Don’t.” He sighed and shook his head.

You frowned and looked at him, going to sit across from him. “What’s wrong?” You said in a concerned tone.

“I went out to lunch today and uh… I ran into an old friend.” He said, a frown puckering his face.

“Uh, okay?” You said, a bit confused on what he was trying to get at. “What happened?”

“It was Lavender.” He looked up as he spoke, his tone dull.

Your heart sank. Lavender. The infamous girl that broke Ron’s heart. Here she was, coming back into his life. “Oh.” You were always worried that would be the reason why you two never got married. Being together for six years, one would assume there would at least be an engagement.

“I-uh. We ended up having lunch today.” He spoke slowly and finally looked up, meeting your eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and there was heartbreak there. “One drink turned into two. Two drinks turned into a lot more… We ended up at her flat and uh—“ He couldn’t finish. He shook his head. “I was unfaithful to you and I realized I still have feelings for her… We want to try again since we’ve had room to grow. And-And you don’t deserve someone who did what I did to you. I am so sorry. You deserved more.” He sighed.

You had never felt your heart break and your blood run cold at the same time. This was the first time you’ve experienced this so fully. You shook your head, fighting the sob bubbling up in your chest. “I uh. I want to say I understand. But I can honestly say I don’t.” You choke out a bit. “I just think you’re selfish.” You said honestly. “Fuck you. Fuck off. I can’t—I can’t deal with this right now.” You stood up, your hands shaking, tears streaming down your face. “I’m going to my parents. I expect your shit to be out by the morning.” You wanted to fight for this, but it was pointless.

“I’m sorry—“ 

“Just don’t. Just-Just go.” You hurried out the door, keys in hand and putting on slippers. Fucking Ron’s slippers you kept there to run out the door. God damn it. You know what? Screw it.

These were your slippers now.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

It had taken you about a year to truly get over Ron, but this didn’t stop hurting you.  _ It’ll dull with more time though, _ you’d remind yourself.

By the next year you moved flats and eliminated any evidence of Ron from your life. You couldn’t be there anymore. You lived more towards the center of the city now, surrounded by nightlife to get you out of the house and actively taking part in something other than being home and moping.

Sitting at the bar, you ordered yourself a cocktail. You wore the same clothes you wore earlier to the office: skirt, blouse, and heels. 

Like any other Friday night, Draco and his friends came into the pub, taking their booth in the back. Blaise made his way to the front of the bar to buy the first round of pints for the table. He leaned against the bar, just a couple feet away from you. You had your back turned to him, chatting with a gentleman who offered to buy you your next drink. You politely turned him down and turned forward, your eyes going to the man to your right. You would recognize that head of curls anywhere. He was a norm at the frat house—Draco’s best friend. You turn your body back to the man immediately. But it was too late, Blaise had seen you.

He called your name before asking “Is that you? It’s me, Blaise.” He grinned and closed the small gap.

You turned to look at him, giving him a faint smile. “Hey Blaise! How are you?” You asked, putting your drink down and giving him a hug.

He nodded, “I’ve been great! Thank you.” He murmured. “Draco is here too, by the way.” He motioned with his head back towards their table.

“Oh, how nice. I was just going through. Maybe next time.” You downed the rest of your drink and nodded at him.

Blaise frowned and hollered across the bar, “Draco!”

You could have hit him.

Draco saw you look back and his heart skipped a beat.

His best college fling. The one who left when it was just getting good. He got up and Blaise danced away with a pint for himself and Theo, leaving Draco’s at the bar.

“Hey, long time no see.” Draco murmured, coming beside you. His hand rested on the small of your back to draw you in for a hug.

You hugged him back, ignoring how well you still fit against him. “Seriously! How have you been?” You asked, waving forward another cocktail from the bartender.

“Oh you know. I am pretty good. Just doing the work and grind. I’ve been moved up so I am under the president now, which is nice. What have you been up to? Are you and Ron still a thing?” He asked and looked around, searching for Ron.

“Oh no. We’ve been done for about two years.” You said, taking a long sip off your fresh drink. He was married now. You got an invite to his ceremony with Lavender. You remember almost being sick from the shock of that.

“I’m sorry.” His tone was sincere with his head trying to work out if the two of you just broke up, that meant you two had been together for a while. “I hope you were the one—“

“I wasn’t.” You shook your head and took another gulp. “Enough about that. What about you? Anyone special?” You asked with a smile. He looked just as hot as he did in uni. But now… he was much more attractive (if that was possible). He really grew into his jaw line. 

“Not really. Just enjoying my bachelor life.” He shrugged and sipped on his beer.

You laughed, “Didn’t you enjoy enough of that in your fraternity?” You teased him and he shrugged.

“It’s a different game now, babe.” He teased and searched your eyes. “Can’t just ask to go study.” He joked and started to laugh.

You laughed and flushed lightly. “Oh Malfoy, you haven’t changed.”

“Neither have you.” He laughed and bumped his hip against yours. “How’s your job going?” He asked, his eyes on yours.

You needed to focus on the words. Not how deep his silver eyes were, not the minty, beer tainted breath fanning your face or his cologne. You prayed that your perfume was still strong and your lipstick was still in place. “It’s great. I have changed jobs to a better one in the middle of the city. So I had to move and everything. But it’s all working out extremely well for me.” You nodded as you spoke, eyes on Draco.

When you took another sip, he looked you up and down. You still had it.  _ Fuck _ . “That’s great.” You even smelled as good as you did at school. What Draco would do to get his hands on you.

“Want to sit with us at our table?” He offered, glancing back.

You shook your head. “No. I have to get home. I have an early appointment. Thank you, though. It was great seeing you.” You smiled and tossed back the rest of your drink.

He raised his brows. “You’re not driving, right?” He asked.

“I walked here from my flat.” You explained and stood up.

Draco got a better look at you as you settled your tab. He was not going to let you walk home alone. “I’ll walk you home.” He nodded and chugged down his pint.

You glanced at him, “I can call a taxi. Thank you anyways.”

“Aw, c’mon. It’s a beautiful night. I would love to walk you home.” He said softly, a faint smile on his lips.

You bit your lip, thinking for a moment. What was really holding you back? You two weren’t in uni anymore. You were both grown, jobs, flats, real actual adults. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

Draco grinned and helped you put your jacket on and led you towards the door, grabbing his jacket from the booth. The boys all made noises and you fought your eye roll. He flipped them off and opened the door for you.

The walk was spent genuinely catching up. The odd little stories here and there, laughing with one another until you’re in front of your flat building. You fiddle with your keys for a moment, “Want to come up for a glass of wine? Or a cup of tea?” You added the tea part on quickly.

Draco nodded without having to think twice. “I would love to.”

You felt like the two of you had never lost touch. It was a bummer that Draco decided that being friends was totally off the table when you said you two couldn’t just have random sex anymore.

Draco did regret those last few words that were traded between the two of you. You definitely deserved an apology for that.

He took off his shoes before going to sit on the couch as you headed to the kitchen. “Tea or wine?” You called back.

“Wine, please. Red if you have it.” Draco nodded and got up, looking around, searching the photos. A lot of family and friends in the pictures as well interesting art around.

You watched him for a moment before coming over with the glass of wine. “I still have a couple pictures of us from that one summer.” You said as you handed him his glass and took a sip off your own.

“Where are they?” He asked and looked at you.

“In a box under my bed full of uni stuff.” You murmured. Next to the box full of memories with Ron. It was getting smaller and smaller as time passed.

“Oh nice.” He nodded, going to go sit again.

You sat across from him, eyes on him. “I—“

“Hey, uhm,” Draco breathed out, looking down. “I need to apologize to you.” He said and looked at the red liquid swirling in his glass.

You frown a bit, “Draco, that’s so—“

“I shouldn’t have made it out that you didn’t mean anything to me. You were my friend. I did care about you that way. I was angry then. I just, I am sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” He finally looked up, searching your eyes.

You nodded and bit on your lip, “Thank you. I appreciate that, Draco. I forgive you, of course. It was years ago.”

“It wasn’t nice.” He sighed.

“It wasn’t. But hey, we are older now. Forgive and forget.” You smiled and raised your glass towards him.

Draco smiled, “Thanks, love.”

You two talked until the wee hours of the morning. Draco checked his phone and his eyes widened, “I’ve got to go. It’s super late.” He yawned.

You checked your phone and your brows came up. “Let me call you a taxi to get home.” You took out your phone and phoned for one to come pick him up. “They will be here in ten.”

“Great. Thanks.” He went to the door and you followed to walk him out.

The two of you went down the lift, standing somewhat close. Stepping into the cold, you wrap your arms around yourself. “I’ll wait with you.” You smiled.

“You really don’t have to. It’s cold.” He said, wrapping an arm around you and rubbing your arm gently.

“I’ll be fine.” You murmured but relished in the warmth he was giving you.

You watched the taxi pull up and you pulled away from him. You hugged him tightly, sighing a bit as you started to pull. He took your phone from your pocket. He entered his number in your phone and sent himself a text. “We should have dinner sometime.” He said softly and searched your eyes.

“That would be nice.” You smiled and nodded, taking a couple steps back. “Let me know when you get home.”

Draco nodded and got into the taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the sixth date for you two. You decided that you would go to his flat when he offered, like he did the last few dates. 

You pulled on your thigh high stockings, connecting the latches from your garter belt. You wore the matching bra to the set and clip the back together. You slipped into the black dress that clung to you in all the right places. If you bent over, the lace at the top of your thighs and straps to your garter belt would be put on display.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ You sat down at the table, Draco pushed in your chair and sat across from you. It was casual. You wore jeans and a nice top with heels. He wore black skinny jeans and a jumper. Catching up was one thing but meeting up for dinner was another. _

_ “I’m thinking about steak? What about you?” He asked as he skimmed the menu. _

_ “I am feeling like salmon.” You murmured. “With a glass of Chardonnay.” _

_ “I’ll probably do a red.” He chuckled and closed his menu. “You look beautiful.” Draco spoke in a gentle tone. _

_ You looked down, flushing. “Thank you. You’re looking rather handsome yourself.” _

_ He grinned and reached across the table to hold your hand. “I am glad that you decided to do dinner with me tonight.” _

_ “Me too.” You admitted and squeezed his fingers. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco picked nice slacks and a button-down shirt that he tucked in. His sports coat was on the bed and he finished fixing his hair. He honestly couldn’t believe that he had you back in his life. He loved how easy it was to be with you and how easy it was to fall into a sort of… routine. He called you on his way home from work to just chat. There were a few times he’d come over for a movie with a bottle of wine or take away. But nothing like when he took you out—he loved taking you out, showing you off. Maybe not as his girlfriend, but as someone he was dating.

He wasn’t impatient nor was he pressing for more. Did he want to get laid? Yes. But this wasn’t about getting laid. This was about being with you.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ This time, Draco took you to a place with a view. And it was gorgeous. He kept his eyes on yours, studying you for a moment. “Thanks for coming.” He smiled shyly. _

_ You shrugged, being brave and taking his hand across the table. “You don’t need to thank me for coming on a date with you. I enjoy your company, Draco.” _

_ He laughed a bit, “I enjoy yours. But I was also kind of a prick and didn’t end things—“ _

_ “That was college. It’s not a problem.” You shook your head at him, leaning over to peck his cheek. “I forgive you, remember?” You asked, brows coming up. _

_ Draco hummed and turned his head so your lips were mere centimeters apart. “I do. And I’m thankful for that.” He looked from your eyes to your lips. He leaned in slightly and you met him in the middle for a gentle kiss. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

After putting on lipstick, you straightened up from leaning into the mirror and put more perfume on—the one he complimented on the third date. You put on earrings and a necklace. You slipped into your heels and moved some things from your purse to your clutch, your stomach churning. You were so nervous. 

Unnecessarily so.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ Draco hugged you close for a moment, “I love that perfume. It smells so nice.” He smiled and looked down at you, leaning in for a gentle peck. _

_ “Oh thank you. It’s new.” You smiled, returning the kiss. _

_ He wanted to take you on a breakfast date this time and you absolutely adored that idea. He took you to a little French cafe. Draco looked like he had just woken up a few moments ago. You’d remember that sleepy face anywhere. You wouldn’t be able to forget it. _

_ He pulled your chair to his side of the table and draped an arm around you as the two of you browsed the menu. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco brushed his teeth and headed out the door, shrugging on the sports jacket. He chewed slightly at his thumb nail as he drove to your flat. His heart was racing. He was so nervous. Just like every other date the two of you have been on. He rang the buzzer at your flat and bit down on his lip.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ “Draco! I don’t think I can do this!” You laughed and shook your head as he dragged you inside and towards the biggest roller coaster. _

_ “Oh c’mon darling! It’ll be so much fun. I’ll buy you cotton candy after and win you a stuffed animal!” Draco tried to convince you, pouting as he took you to a rollercoaster that went from 0-100 in 7 seconds. _

_ He held your hand through the ride and bought the picture at the end of it. It was a terrible photo. But he loved it. _

_ And he won you that stuffed animal and bought you your cotton candy. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

You jumped when you heard the buzzer and grabbed your clutch and a scarf to use as a shawl. You gave yourself a once over in your mirror before locking the door and heading down to Draco, smiling when you see him. “Hii.” Your stomach was full of butterflies still, they only got worse seeing his platinum locks and silver eyes.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ “A Thames River cruise?” Your brows came up, laughing a bit. _

_ “Yeah! I think it will be fun! There’s a small restaurant on the boat. And it’s ours for the afternoon. Sooo.” He smiled and kissed your forehead. “It’ll be a grand time!” He laughed and helped you onto the boat. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco looked you up and down and took your hand, twirling. “Whoa, darling... you look absolutely stunning.” He murmured and rested his hands on your waist, pulling you in for a kiss.

You kissed him back, your hands resting against his chest with a hum. “Thank you.” You murmured and looked up at him, wiping the bit of lipstick that was left on his lips.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ “This is a good old fashioned pub crawl with my best girl.” Draco announced and got up off your couch as you came out of your room. _

_ “Oh?” You raised your brows and grabbed your bag, pulling on your booties. _

_ “Yeah. Through a small town. It will be cool. I promise not to get drunk. And I’ll take the best care of you!” He laughed and wrapped an arm around you as you two walked to the lift. “Besides I need to show off my best girl.” He nodded. _

_ You flushed and laughed, turning to give him a kiss. “You’re pretty good at this dating thing, Malfoy.” _

_ “You deserve the best.” He shrugged. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

He had booked this date after you said yes to the first date, to make sure the reservation would go through. There was a small waitlist. But he got the two of you the best table in the restaurant, the one with the view. Again.

The sexual tension was palpable throughout the meal, Draco was never not touching you, his heated glances made you wet at the table. When food came, he settled in, making sure your legs were touching. You two shared the chocolate mousse for dessert, and Draco insisted on feeding you every bite.

He settled the check and put his jacket over your shoulders and kept his hand on the small of your back as he led you out of the restaurant.

“Let’s go down to the park, wander a bit.” He murmured, not quite ready to end your time with him.

“These aren’t the shoes for walking.” You laughed a bit. “How about we… go back to yours?” You asked, looking up at him.

Draco’s brows came up, you had never offered to come over. He nodded, “Watch a film?” He asked, handing the ticket to the valet to bring his car around.

You liked going to yours so often because it was your environment and you controlled it. “Yeah. Sounds good.” You let Draco open your car door and help you in. He went around and rested his hand on your upper thigh, humming softly to the radio. You rested your hand over his and leaned your head back, smiling softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Only the Epilogue left after this! Thank you for reading, the comments, and the kudos. Here's to 2021!

Draco put on a movie as you were coming out of the bathroom. You sat next to him on the couch, cuddling up with him. Your head rested on his chest, arm wrapping over his stomach. His flat was exactly what you were expecting it to be. It was simple, clean, and just screamed Draco.

He buried his face in your hair and kissed the top of your head gently. You turned and looked up at him, smiling softly. You leaned in to give him a slow kiss. He returned it, his hand pressing into the small of your back.

It was the slow burn type of kiss, slow but hungry for more. You shifted so you could straddle him down to the couch. He hummed in surprise, his hands going to grip your hips. You broke the kiss and shook your head. You move his hands to your ass and he squeezed. You pressed your chest against his, pushing your tongue into his mouth. He let out a soft noise and gripped your ass a bit tighter.

You could feel his hard on through his trousers and you ground against him, he let out an audible groan. You smirked and broke from his lips to kiss hungrily down his neck. You bit gently and sucked a light mark into his neck..

Draco spanked you, “Fuck, baby.” He whispered and let his head drop back. “Should I take us to my room?” He asked and pulled you closer so he could kiss on your neck before biting down.

“Yes.” You nodded shifting to get off him but he held you closer and picked you up, his lips coming to yours. You cupped his face before knotting your fingers in his hair. He kicked the door of his bedroom shut. He laid you on the bed and looked at you. His mind went to all the time he’s ever had you laying on the bed before him.

But this was something different. The two of you were different.

You looked up at him, your breathing a bit erratic. This wasn’t the first time Draco had you feeling this way. This was so entirely different in such a lovely way.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed out, his eyes slightly hooded.

You flushed and sat up slightly. “Come here.” You took his hand and pulled him closer to give you a kiss.

“Let’s get you undressed.” He said softly and pulled you onto your knees so he could pull off your dress with a soft groan as he took in your lingerie clad body. 

“You look utterly breathtaking.” He sighed out and looked you up and down, biting his lip.

You laid back on the bed and watched him hurriedly undo his buttons and pulled off his slacks.

Draco leaned down and kissed you again, another slow burn. You pulled him close enough to wrap your legs around his waist, keeping him close. He shifted a bit to pull down your thong, his lips not moving from yours. Draco only broke the kiss to reach over to the side drawer for a condom. You took it from his fingers and put it on for him. You looked up at him with a faint smile.

He returned the smile and brought his lips back to yours, pulling your bra straps down. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you up a bit to unclip it. He tossed it down to the pile of clothes that you two had made. He looked down at you for a moment, nothing had changed. You might have gotten a bit softer, but no real change. He leaned in and kissed along your chest before kissing on your tits, sucking softly at the nipple.

You gasped and arched into his touch. The feelings that were running through you were entirely new. You had never felt this with him before. Nor with Ron. You cupped his cheeks and made him kiss you again, drawing him close.

Draco gripped his dick with one hand, teasing your entrance with the head of his dick before pushing into you.

You whimpered loudly, your head going back to the pillow. He groaned and buried his face in your neck. “You feel so good.” He panted and bit gently at your neck causing you to whimper again. He started to move, picking up a slow, gentle rhythm.

You gripped his shoulders, heels digging into his calves. One hand gripped his head board so he wouldn’t put all his weight on you, the other hand went between the two of you and rubbed your clit.

Draco had always been generous in bed—even in college (with you at least). He had only gotten better.

You found yourself moaning his name as you felt the warmth fill your stomach and your inner thighs were shaking, your fingers started to dig into his shoulders. His breath got a bit heavier, his moans becoming more frequent as you started to tighten around him.

You let out a louder moan as you cum, your body tensing up, pulling him tightly against you. He wasn’t quite there yet. And he wanted you to cum again. He wanted you to be the only thing you’d remember about the night.

He changed his pace to go a bit faster, he met your lips and moaned against your mouth. You reached your hand down between the two of you and let his balls rub against your hand with every movement of his thrusts. He broke the kiss as he groaned out your name and spilled into the condom. He thrust a few more times before resting against you.

You two were a pile of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing. You looked up at him and smiled, before laughing a bit breathlessly. “Woah.” You breathed out.

He nodded and pulled out, pulling off the condom and knotted it. “Yeah,” he tossed it into the trash and laid on his side to look at you. “Want to go again in a bit?” He asked and kissed gently along your shoulder.

“Yes.” You murmur and shift to lay to face him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

You fell asleep with Draco’s arms around you. And you were content sleeping here with him, comfortable in his arms. You didn’t wake up when he got out of bed in the morning. You didn’t wake up while he cooked you breakfast.

Draco came back into the room, setting the tray with breakfast on the side table. He came over and rubbed your back. His fingers danced up and down your spine, “Darling…” He whispered, kissing on your neck.

You woke up to the kisses and smiled immediately. “Hi.” You turned to bury your face into the pillows and stretch.

“Good morning, love.” He smiled. “I made you breakfast.”

You looked up at him, your brows coming up in surprise. “Really?” You asked, smiling sleepily.

“Really.” He chuckled and handed you a t-shirt of his to put on so you can eat.

He ate with you and you two had an easy conversation through the morning.

“I’ll go clean up.” You offered and started to get out of bed.

Draco shook his head, “Nope. I’m not cleaning up until later. For now, let me just kiss on your neck, allll morning.” He pushed you to lay back in bed, leaning in to kiss on your neck happily.

You smiled and turned your head to the side. “We can do that.” You hummed and closed your eyes.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this final chapter of my mini fic!!

You stood in the bridal suite, alone, trying to control your breathing. You listened to the song play over the speakers signaling your bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down. You stared at yourself in the mirror, fixing non-existent smudge. Your hands were shaking slightly. 

You straightened yourself up and adjusted your necklace, taking a deep breath trying to get the butterflies to settle. 

Your engagement was short. You and Draco both decided that there was no sense in waiting to get married since you both wanted it. The two of you were able to get the entire wedding planned within the year. 

You two moved in together after a year of dating because both of your leases ended around the same time, much to both of your surprise. Living together was mostly easy, but in the following few years there were plenty of arguments, Draco sent to the couch (even though you ended up on the couch with him), and plenty of laughs. Unlike dating Ron, you didn’t feel pressure with Draco. They were on their own timeline. 

Draco proposing was a surprise in and of itself.

_ “Draco, you booked a driver for the evening!?” You asked, brows coming up.  _

_ “Yes, I wanted us to be able to drink without having to worry about getting an Uber or anything.” He smiled and settled back into the comfortable leather. “Do you like your new dress?” _

_ “I love it,” you smiled and smoothed down the dark green fabric against your thighs. “Thought I think you bought it more for you.” You teased and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the kiss.  _

_ “Maybe a bit of both.” He chuckled, eyeing you up and down.  _

_ The night was full of stops. Stops for appetizers, drinks, dinner, dessert, and ultimately a lot more drinks.  _

_ “Okay, petal, last stop.” He smiled, offering his hand to help you out.  _

_ Your head was buzzing slightly and you couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off your face.  _

_ “The buzzed flush on you is always so lovely.” He breathed out when he pulled you close, allowing you to smell the liquor and mint on his breath.  _

_ “Mhm, don’t act like your ears don’t get red.” You hummed back and leaned up to give him a kiss.  _

_ He chuckled, “You know me well,” he said and led you both to the elevator to get up to the rooftop. It was stunning.  _

_ The trees were lined with twinkle lights, there was only a single table alongside the edge of the roof edge, having a view of the whole city. “Where is everyone?” There was an actual string quartet playing, a single man in a tuxedo, and rose petals everywhere. “Draco?” You asked, your heart pounding, looking up at him, eyes wide. The buzzed feeling had disappeared the moment you realized it wasn’t another bar.  _

_ Draco shifted to take your hand and brought you to the table, pulling your seat out and pushing you in. “Here you are.” He put the napkin in your lap, waving forward the gentleman. He poured champagne in each of your glasses before bringing back a charcuterie board.  _

_ You were speechless the entire time, your eyes brimming with tears. “Drake,” you finally say, voice cracking.  _

_ He smiled and reached over the table to grab your hand. “Enjoy, my love.” He nodded and picked up his glass to cheer with you. He sipped some off, eyes still on you. “You know…” he started and took a deep breath, “in college, I was absolutely enamored with you. Our time together is some of my fondest memories,’ he nodded, squeezing your fingers. “I wasn’t kind to you at the end and did feel guilt,” he gave her a small smile, “I did think about you from time to time until we saw each other again.” He took another deep breath, “and then, there you were in the bar, looking just as beautiful as you did in college.” He searched your eyes, “You gave me another chance and for that, I thank you. I was able to find the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. We live together, have a cat and a dog together, have started house shopping… and honestly,” he sighed your name, eyes getting wet, “you’re everything I want, now and tomorrow. I want babies with you. I want a long, loving life with you.” He stood up, pulling a ring box from his pocket. He kneeled in front of you, taking your left hand in his, “Will you do me the honors and marry me?” He asked, voice shaking, hands shaking as he opened up the ring box, revealing a brilliant engagement ring.  _

_ Through his speech, you were crying, holding the cloth napkin under your eyes to keep your makeup from running. Your heart felt like it was melting, your body filling with warmth. “Yes! Yes Draco!” You cried, letting him put the ring onto your shaking hand before you pulled him up and in to kiss him lovingly.  _

The engagement ring was on your right hand for the ceremony and you stared down at it. It really was beautiful, Draco did a great job. He always did a great job. 

Your father knocked gently, “Sweetie, you ready?” He called through. 

You opened the door, “Dad, I am so nervous.” You breathed out. 

He put his hands on your shoulders, eyes on yours. “Do you love him?” 

“I do.” You nodded. 

“Do you trust him?” He asked, brow coming up. 

“Of course I do, dad I-” You started

“Then you have nothing to worry about. Because I know that young man down the aisle loves and trusts you just as much. Chin up, put a smile on your beautiful face, and let’s go.” He offered his arm to you. 

Relief coursed through your body, settling the butterflies. “You’re right. I want to go see him. Let’s go.” 

**_Fin_ ** .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you've enjoyed so far. i have had a lot of fun writing it. please feel free to comment!
> 
> it will be updated every thursday. 
> 
> you can find me at my tumblr: acciofluff.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you,
> 
> ✧ A ✧


End file.
